mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuchi Reiji
is a fictional character and a villain in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime and Manga. Appearance He has red hair with a blonde streak running through the front of his fringe. He has eyes which are a bright yellow just like the eyes of a serpent that hide underneath his hair. He wears a long light purple shirt with a snake scale pattern across the bottom of his shirt and on the cuffs of his shirt. He also wears a pair of black, tight, leather jeans, black leather boots and has within his hair a pair of what appear to be clips with the look of snake's eyes. He often walks as though he's drunk, wavering and never actually walking straight and he tends to point a lot as well. Personality Mizuchi has a rather dark and cold personality. He usually keeps silent during his bey battles except for when he will speak to strike fear in his opponents heart. Mizuchi has a rather sadistic side to him such as when he was battling against Hyouma. When Mizuchi started to unleash several serpents from his beyblade and they started to attack Hyouma's Aries. Hyouma started to beg Mizuchi to stop. But this results in no effect due to Reiji then laughing sadisticly and then unleashing his dark move, serpent venom strike. After Aries was severely damaged and Hyouma was screaming. Poison Serpent returned to Reiji's hand and he walked with a smirk on his face. It is also clear that when Mizuchi was facing Kenta that he did not understand that Beyblade was fought using the bladers feeling and heart. This caused him to go insane and then unleashed his dark move again which destroyed Flame Saggittario. Overall Mizuchi is a character with a cold, super insane and sadistic personality who enjoys to destroy his opponents Beyblade without any regard for their feelings. Reiji seems to hate happiness and other feelings that are supposed to be use in a beybattle cause when he fought Ginga he was afraid of Gingka's happiness and exciment. After Reiji lost the battle to Gingka Hagane (he lost because of Gingka's spirit and Gingka copied Reiji's moves like Perseus killing Medusa by holding up his shield and Medusa seeing herself, turning herself into stone.) The poison he absorbed turned him to stone. He gets fun out of battles by driving fear and darkness into his opponent. He loves to crush beys. History Reiji seems to be brought up by Dark Nebula, in a room with big screens watching all of Ginga's battles. Synopsis Anime His debut was in episode 41, where he battled Hyoma. He held back at first, to see whether Hyoma was worth tormenting before he finally won the battle. Even Tsubasa, who was a spy in the Dark Nebula, had no data on him. In episode 42, He battled Yu as a warm-up for Kenta, and was winning until Libra unleashed a blinding flare in which Yu escaped. In episode 44, He battled Kenta and defeated him brutally, even going as far as to try and attack Sagittario after it had been knocked down. Gingka stopped him though, and due to their rivalry, Doji declared the first semifinal match would be Mizuchi vs. Gingka. His battle with Gingka was very fierce, as He had switched Serpent's Spin track to attack mode. In the end, Gingka used Storm Bringer to blast Serpent out of the stadium.It looked like he turned to stone but nobody knows if he really did. Manga Mizuchi first appeared in chapter 12 from the whole series or Chapter 5 from the Battle Bladers series. Appearance: Mizuchi's appearance in the manga is some different from his anime look. He wears a white blouse, with two belts across it. He wears black pants and his fringe isn't blonde. Chapter 12 Yu is fighting Kenta when Doji shows up together with Ryuga, Mizuchi and Tsubasa. He introduces his new revealed team to Ginga and his friend who came to support Kenta. Mizuchi is being silent as normal and after Doji stopped talking they all left Quotes Chapter 14 Sora, who is convinced of winning and shows no fear for Ryuga. He's sure, he's going to win this with his Cyber Pegasis. The battle will be Sora Atasuki and Tobio Ooike Vs. Ryuga and Mizuchi Reiji. They all fires their beyblades after the sign and the battle starts. Mizuchi's Poison Serpent quickly destroys Tobio's Storm Capricorn, only leaving a cylinder around the face bolt. When Sora sees Mizuchi is unfocused and he strikes back with his Cyber Pegasis. When Poison Serpent almost bounced out of the stadium, Mizuchi got a sort of insane and attacked Cyber Pegasis, but he got stopped by Ryuga who felt unimportant in the battle. Chapter 16 Kyoya got beaten up really bad by Ryuga, Ginga feels more rivalry for Ryuga than ever. The next battle is Ginga Vs. Mizuchi. Ginga, who don't really pay attention to the battle wins easily by destroying Poison Serpent with only a few strikes. Beast is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent when it is in defense mode. is the bit beast inside Poison Serpent whien it is in attack mode.Anybody who sees into her eyes turn into stone. DownloadedFile-1.jpeg DownloadedFile.jpeg reiji.jpeg Finishing Moves :Venom Genocide: Mizuchi's first finishing move is , Mizuchi first used this attack on Episode 41 (anime). Like Ryuga's Finishing Moves, it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Technique". Battles :Battle Place : "It looks like the poison has taken effect." "Feeling a bit cold? Like maybe your fear turning to stone!" "It hurts! It hurts! It really hurts!" "Crush it into nothing!" "Come on why don't you fear me!"﻿ Trivia Sometimes the beast in his bey is Medusa, which explains why Gingka looked like he was turning into stone. A reason why in defense mode it is Serpent, and when it is in attack mode it is Medusa. He doesn't understand a blader's spirit. "Mizu" means water in japanese . What happen to him after losing to Ginga is unknown. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Human Category:Dark Nebula